Black Blooded Dragon
by Rikudou Shinigami
Summary: Instead of Natsu being raised by Igneel, he was taken by scientists as a young child and subjected to experiments involving Black Blood, the blood of Acnologia. He was found by Zeref and told to go to Fairy Tail, and will try to make it out of the Hell in his head. Crona-like Natsu.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I said that I would be updating Rise of the Kaiser but I'm having trouble with it so I need someone to collaborate with for that story, honor goes to the first person that offers, granted you have experience. That means you have to have written at least one story, which I'll read to get an idea how good you are. Sorry if that comes off as arrogant.**

**Anyway, hopefully this will hold you guys off and satisfy you until I can get the next chapter of Rise of the Kaiser done.**

* * *

The Black Mage Zeref sighed as he killed another scientist, he wasn't sure why he was here, he just felt something pulling him towards this location where he found this facility. He felt a presence in this facility that intrigued him, it felt like something he's sensed before but he couldn't quite place it.

He stopped when he felt the presence again, only ten times more powerful. He looked down the hallway and concluded that the source of the presence was down this hall. He walked forward and found a black door with a clipboard hanging on the wall next to it. He raised an eyebrow when he read the title on the clipboard, _"Project Black Blood?" _he thought curiously.

He slowly turned his gaze away from the clipboard and to the door, noticing the odd design on it, a giant white 'X' that stretched from corner to corner with two smaller x's on the side of the larger X. He slowly put his hand up to the door and pushed it open, letting light into the pitch black room, and illuminating a figure in the middle of the room.

Zeref noticed that the figure was that of a small child, with spiky pink hair and all black clothes, he also looked slightly malnourished with bags under his eyes. The boy shakily looked up and Zeref noticed a look of madness glinting in his eyes while a giant maniac grin made its way onto his face, "Hi there!" The child said with a voice laced with insanity, "My blood is black you know."

"What is your name, child? What are you doing here?" Zeref asked in monotone, outwardly not put off by the child's insanity, though inwardly he wondered how a child could have a look of madness that intense in their eyes.

"The mean men test me," The boy said, completely skipping the first question, "They give me a test, and if I don't do it how they want, they throw me into this room… me and Ragnarok hate it in this room."

"Ragnarok?" Zeref questioned as his eyes scanned the room, looking for this 'Ragnarok' but the only person he could sense was the boy, and… something right where the boy was sitting? How was that possible?

He was broken out of his musings when he heard a dark chuckle originating from the boy, the only problem was the boy wasn't the one chuckling. His eyes widened unnoticeably when he saw a black shape emerging from the boy's back. When the figure was fully out of the boy's back, Zeref noticed that it was distinctly humanoid and had a pitch black body that had small muscles, with circular gloved hands. Its face consists of a large egg shape, with a giant white X on his face where his nose should be, with large Ping-Pong ball-like eyes with X's for pupils, and it currently had a manic grin on its face that matched the boy's.

"Howdy!" The figure, who he guessed was Ragnarok, yelled in a voice that was somehow high-pitched and raspy at the same time.

"I assume that you're Ragnarok?" Zeref asked, and got a nod to confirm his suspicions. "Well, boy what is your name?" He asked, directing his gaze back to the boy.

Before the boy could respond however, Ragnarok started to grind his small hand into the boy's skull, giving him a noogie, "This idiot right here is Natsu, and it's his entire fault that we're stuck in this goddamn room!"

"Ow! Ragnarok, that hurts!" The boy, Natsu, yelled as he and Ragnarok started arguing, if it could even be called that. It was just Ragnarok yelling at Natsu, giving him noogies and pinching his nose while Natsu was meekly trying to get him to stop.

After a few minutes of this, Zeref finally had enough, "Will you two stop it?" He asked in a calm yet forceful tone, easily getting the two to shut up and look at him.

"Just who the hell are you!?" Ragnarok asked in a rude tone, while Natsu looked away shyly, in complete contrast to the look of insanity on his face earlier.

"My name does not matter, but I would like to know how you got here, and I would also like to know just exactly what you are, Ragnarok."

Natsu looked up meekly, and started talking, "I don't know how I got here, and I've been here since I could remember really."

"You don't have any memories of life before this place?" Zeref asked.

"Well I do remember a blonde haired woman looking down at my, but that memory is so distant I can't remember her face, just that smile that she had." Natsu said while looking down, obviously saddened by not being able to remember her.

"And I have been with this kid as long as I can remember, it sucks being stuck inside of him! Every time he screws up, I have to pay for it as well!"

"I see." Zeref said while trying to decide what his next move should be. "And what exactly are you?"

"Ragnarok is part of me," Natsu said as he brought his knees to his chest, "He's made out of my blood, and can turn into a weapon which I can use."

"Your blood?"

"Yes." Natsu said meekly, "My blood is black you know. It's different than other blood, I can use it to make weapons like spikes and bombs and Ragnarok can harden it so that I can't get hurt by weapons and other attacks. I was also taught to use this weird kind of magic, I think they called it Slayer magic."

Zeref was intrigued by this boy's powers, "What do you plan on doing with these powers?"

Natsu shrugged, "I don't know, whatever the mean men planned to have me do."

"I don't think you have to worry about that then, seeing as how I killed them all." Zeref said passively, waiting to see the child's reaction.

Natsu's eyes widened and Zeref could see relief in his eyes, "R-Really?" the boy squeaked.

"You killed them!? Thank you, Emo!" Ragnarok yelled in his usual rude tone.

"_Emo?" _Zeref thought as he felt his eye twitch, he had no idea what 'emo' meant, but he just knew that it was an insult of some kind.

"Tell me boy, what would you do if there was a place where you can be in the light, surrounded by friends and not in this dark room?" Zeref asked the pink haired boy.

"There's really a place like that? Where!?" The boy asked with desperation in his voice, desperate to get away from the hell that he's lived in for the majority of his life.

"A magic guild called Fairy Tail." Zeref said, "It was built on the principle of family, and bonds. There, you will be able to escape this place and leave it behind forever."

"You better not be lying, Emo! Don't mess with us!" Ragnarok yelled, thinking that such a place was too good to be true.

"I have no reason to lie." Zeref replied simply.

"Good, because if we find out you're lying, we'll take you down!" Ragnarok exclaimed, shaking his small fist for emphasis.

Zeref nodded, choosing not to say anything. He turned his eyes back to the boy who was connected to Ragnarok, and gave him a small smile. Natsu looked away, not used to people smiling at him, before he slowly made his way to his feet and walked past Zeref, before he ran as fast as he could down the hall, eager to have freedom.

As he disappeared around the corner, with Ragnarok sinking back into his body, Zeref's smile grew slightly, "Maybe I've found the one that can finally end my curse."

His attention turned back to the clipboard on the wall, and his curiosity peaked, "I wonder what exactly they did to him." He said as he grabbed the clipboard and started flipping through it, before one sentence caught his eye and made him freeze.

"_Subject's body has taken to the blood of the Black Dragon, Achnologia."_

* * *

**Again, sorry about not updating Rise of the Kaiser, I really do need help with that.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow!" Natsu exclaimed as he gazed upon the Fairy Tail Guild, "It's so big!"

The building consisted of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it took on a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

"_**Goo-pi, that's what she said." **_ Came the voice of Ragnarok from his mind. It had been a week since Natsu had gained freedom, and during that time he had been training with Ragnarok on a few of their abilities, such as their Screech techniques and their Bloody Needles and Bloody Lance attacks.

"I, uh, I don't get that joke Ragnarok." Natsu said timidly, earning a growl from Ragnarok.

"_**Whatever Natsu, I should go out there and punch you!" **_

"But I don't think I could deal with that!" Natsu yelled loudly, before he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"And what exactly can't you deal with, lad?" Natsu yelped and quickly turned around to the source of the voice, and extremely short and extremely old man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He was dressed in a casual manners which consist of a white shirt with black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle which covered by an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue stripes designed jester hat.

"N-Nothing." Natsu said as he diverted his gaze away from the old man. The old man raised an eyebrow at the boy's shy and withdrawn attitude.

"Well is there any particular reason that you're standing outside of my Guild talking to yourself?" The old man asked, noticing Natsu's eyes widen slightly.

"Your Guild?" Natsu yelled, taken aback.

The old man nodded, "Yes, my name is Makarov Dreyer, and I am the Third Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

"You're the guild master!?" Natsu yelled in shock.

"Indeed I am!" Makarov laughed jovially. "Now come on my boy, let's introduce you to the guild!"

As he said this, he pushed the doors open and walked inside, sending waves and nods to the occupants inside.

"Welcome back, Master!" Wakaba said as he held his drink up.

"Yeah, good to see you!" Macao said as he also held his drink up, before he and Wakaba tapped their mugs against each other.

Makarov started chuckling, "It's good to be back! Now, where would you like your guild mark t-" Makarov stopped when he noticed that the boy who he thought was next to him was still outside the guild.

Everybody followed his gaze and turned their attention to the pink haired boy who just started walked inside of the guild. The boy, noticing that he was the center of attention, quickly averted his gaze to the floor.

"H-Hi." Natsu said. He quickly made his way over to Makarov and followed him to the bar, where he pulled out a stamp.

"So, you would like to join our guild, correct?" Makarov said as Natsu nodded, not wanting to talk. "Well then, where would you like your guild stamp, and what color would you like?"

Natsu rolled up his right shirt sleeve and pointed to his right shoulder, "I'll take black."

Makarov nodded and pressed the stamp to his shoulder, and when he pulled it off, there was a black Fairy Tail symbol on his shoulder. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov said with a big smile on his face. "Now, why don't you make yourself acquainted with the other members?" He added, motioning over to a table with kids around Natsu's age.

Natsu nodded as he slowly made his way over to the table, taking in the appearance of each person. There was a red haired girl wearing armor and had a sword strapped to her waist, a black haired boy without a shirt on, three white haired kids with blue eyes, who he assumed to be siblings, a brown haired girl with a few cards in front of her, and a short blue haired girl with a book in front of her.

The red haired girl stepped forward and started speaking, "Hello, my name is Erza Scarlet, what's your name?"

Unbeknownst to Natsu, Ragnarok decided to have some fun.

"My name is Natsu Crona."

"What's it to you, fire crotch!?" Came the voice of Ragnarok.

Everything in the guild froze at those words, did that new kid just insult Erza? Meanwhile, Erza's hair was shadowing her eyes while she was emitting an aura of death.

"Excuse me?" She said in a voice barely above a whisper, "What did you just call me?"

Natsu started stuttering when he felt her aura, "I-I didn-"

"I called you a fire crotch, got a problem with it!?"

Erza growled as she started to draw her sword, "You're going to regret saying that!" she yelled as she started to approach him.

"But I didn't say it!" Natsu yelled as he tried to use his arms for protection.

"Oh? Than who did!?" Erza yelled as she prepared to swing her sword at him.

"It was Ragnarok!"

"And who is Ragnarok!?" Erza yelled, swinging her sword forward.

"Goo-pi!" Ragnarok yelled as he emerged from Natsu's back and stopped Erza's sword with his small hand, "Hey there, fire crotch!" Ragnarok yelled as he snapped her sword in two.

Erza quickly backed away and stared at Ragnarok with a look of pure bewilderment on her face, the same with everybody else in the guild hall. Their bewilderment was only enhanced when they saw Ragnarok put his fists on the sides of Natsu's head and start grinding them into his skull.

"You idiot!" the blood yelled, "Why did you have to ruin my fun!? I'm gonna stop you from getting any sleep for a week now, do you like that!?"

"I don't like it, the dark circles under my eyes will come back and I don't know how to deal with the dark circles!" Natsu yelled as he was still getting noggied by Ragnarok.

"Wha-what the hell is that!?" Mirajane yelled as she pointed a finger at Ragnarok.

"That's rude! Didn't anybody ever teach you that it's not polite to point at people!" Ragnarok yelled as he stopped giving Natsu a noogie.

"That doesn't answer my question!" Mirajane said as she still pointed at him, though with slight anger in her voice.

"This is Ragnarok," Natsu said timidly, "He's part of me, I guess you could say that he's my blood."

"You're blood?" The black haired boy said as he crossed his arms, slightly getting over the surprise that Ragnarok gave him.

"Yes, my blood is black you know." Natsu said as the short white haired girl slowly approached him, which made Natsu tense his muscles slightly.

The girl stopped in front of him before she put her hands to her hips and a brilliant smile came to her face, "Hi there! I'm Lisanna!" The girl exclaimed, her smile seemingly becoming brighter.

Natsu, not used to receiving any form of affection, started blushing before he looked away from Lisanna, which apparently pissed off Mirajane, "Hey! Don't just ignore my sister like that!" she screamed at him, before noticing tears well up in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry; I'm not very good at talking with girls. They make me nervous." Natsu said as he backed away from Mirajane, who he mentally dubbed 'The Scary Girl'.

Lisanna just giggled while Mirajane mumbled something about Natsu being cute with a dreamy expression on her face. "Come sit down with us, Natsu!" Lisanna said with the same bright smile on her face, "I'm positive that you and Ragnarok will be great friends with everybody!"

Ragnarok glared at the girl, or what could be the equivalent to a glare considering his ping-pong ball like eyes, "Let's get one thing clear girl, I don't like your attitude, it pisses me off."

"Come on Ragnarok, don't be like that." Natsu told his blood, only to be punched in the head.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me up or I'll steal all the food you get for a month!"

"But if you do that I'll lose weight! I can't lose weight! I don't know how to deal with being any skinnier than I already am!" Natsu yelled desperately, but got no reply as Ragnarok reverted back inside of his body. Natsu slowly followed Lisanna and sat down in the chair next to her, as everyone in the guild went back to doing what they were before, but still sent curious glances towards Natsu. "I'm sorry about Ragnarok, he's always been like that."

"It's okay, he's probably just grumpy about something." Lisanna said as she leaned in towards Natsu, causing him to blush again and look away from her, causing her to giggle again. "You don't have to be shy, we're all friends here and that includes you too!"

Natsu froze, "Fri-Friends?" he asked hesitantly.

Lisanna nodded happily, "Yep! I can tell that you and Ragnarok will be great friends with everybody!"

Natsu just looked at her as tears welled up in the corner of his eyes, causing Lisanna to look at him with worry on her face, "Are you okay?"

"I've never had any friends. I don't know if I can deal with that."

"How can someone not have any friends?" The brown haired girl, Cana, asked in shock.

Natsu looked down at his lap, "I don't want to talk about it, is that okay?"

Surprisingly, it was Erza who answered, "Of course it's okay. If you don't feel like talking about your past, then we shall respect your decision." This of course, got strange glances from the surrounding members, but Erza didn't care. She knows that look on his face, it was the look that she had when she was asked about her past. She didn't know what happened to Natsu, but she knew that it must have been horrible, and she will find out and help him with it.

"But Erza-" Gray started before he was cut off.

"No buts! If he doesn't feel like talking about it then we shall all respect his decision, _am I right?_" She said as they all nodded fearfully.

Meanwhile, Natsu was just staring at what just happened with confusion in his eyes. _"They sure are strange, aren't they?"_

* * *

They blonde woman sighed as she looked over some documents in front of her, it was very late at night and she'd rather be sleeping than looking at research papers. Her name was Medusa Gorgon, and she was one of the Ten Wizard Saints.

Her eyes slowly trailed to the photo of a small pink haired baby boy on her desk, and her eyes immediately filled with sorrow.

"_Natsu… where are you, my son?"_

* * *

**So, I made Natsu's last name Crona because I wanted to, not gonna change it. And yes, Medusa is Natsu's mother, though she'll actually be good in this story and not like in Soul Eater. She will basically be like how she acted when she was a nurse for the DWMA.**


End file.
